1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of appliances and, more particularly, to a system for displaying information through an electronic interface system of an appliance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic commercial washing machines have traditionally been operated from stored programs based on the positioning of various manually actuated buttons. Currently, most washing machines incorporate electronic control systems used to establish wash temperatures and time settings for the various operations performed by the washing machine. It is also known to employ a menu driven display, such as an LCD touch screen, in a washing machine or other appliance through which desired cycle information can be inputted.
One major advantage of utilizing a menu driven display over more conventional, manually actuated buttons, is that the display can be used to advantageously prompt a user for programming inputs, as basic as the type of fabric to be cleaned to the degree or level of soiling, or as complex as the desired water extraction speed and temperature. In addition to prompting the user for necessary programming information, the washing appliance can visually display a wide range of information to the user, including washing instructions and tips, as well as help information for operating and programming the washing machine. Furthermore, there is at least the potential to display diagnostic information which can be beneficial for service personnel or the like.
Given the available mounting area, a visual display on an appliance will typically need to be fairly small. For displaying basic programming information, this size is not considered problematic. However, if the system is to display other types of information, such as washing instructions and diagnostic records, there can be a considerable amount of data which needs to be presented in order to adequately convey the desired information. Under such circumstances, the available display area may simply not be adequate enough to make that information available, at least without scrolling through the information. This problem is further amplified by the fact that known displays typically designate certain areas for particular kinds of information. Under such circumstances, the entire field of the display is simply not available for relaying the wealth of information which needs to be conveyed.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a menu display system in an appliance which overcomes the problems of the prior art. More particularly, there exists a need for an interactive appliance display which can present a wide range of information in a limited amount of space, while enhancing the manner and amount of information that can be accessed.